When It Rains
by JimmyRocket
Summary: A young black Labrador tells about his struggle while growing up in the city of Los Angeles. Being different, he builds his character through his life's events, but doubts rise as he tries to adapt to constant change. Rated T for later chapters.


_A/N: A little different than what you may have been expecting, just an idea I've been wanting to write down. Hope it turns out good.  
_

_I own nothing from Bolt. _

_Enjoy.  
_

_

* * *

_

_The rain poured heavily as if it would never end._

_ It was getting dark as the day went on. Grey clouds covered anything that was left of the blue sky. Heavy rain sprayed like a waterfall mist over the city of Los Angeles. On the windows of an abandoned car, droplets splattered relentlessly against the windowpane. Water descended to the base of the hood that eventually spilled over the side onto the asphalt below. Underneath the car, sheltering himself from the rain was a young black Labrador. _

_ The dog was just about full grown, but still resembled a look of a pup of about 15 months. He however... was nearly 2 years old. His size was much smaller than most dogs at his age. His entire body was coated in wavy black fur, fading into a dark gray down to his paws. He had __large __shiny brown eyes, and an elongated muzzle. __He laid on his stomach, looking up as he watched the rain fall from above, lost in his thoughts. Most of which triggered memories that soon morphed into endless stupor of thought. _

_His puppy-hood was gone, his home: nonexistent. His family was relentless... and simply counterfeit. The pain was all he had left... and it served as somewhat of a comfort to him. All he had left of his past were the memories... most of them agonizing ones he wished to erase. However...these events built him, and maybe made him stronger. Taking the pain and locking it away would be a foolish thing to do. He embraced these memories with his life at times... what else could he do? There was nothing left of his home. Thoughts still echoed in his head. Reminders of his past, and a time when several dogs occupied this place.  
_

_The dog suddenly shivered. Looking back was all too painful for him. Even still, it succeeds to give him nightmares he can't control. If there was anything that could calm him down... it was a quiet, soothing rainfall. This helped him get his thoughts where they needed to be. His mind soon became open enough to completely take in the distinct sound of the storm.  


* * *

_

_"I had just beat the champ... and now the champ became my bodyguard."_

With the amount of dogs in this city, I've been told that I was above average.

Now, I'm not saying that in a boasting way, but I can in the least agree that I _am_ different. Just the fact has given me pride to be who I _am, _and nothing else. Though... it never really served me the way I wish it could. I'm not an average sized dog, and usually, I look into things in a way that no other dog does. If me and the average dog are looking at a hamburger, they see something to fill their stomach right away. But what I see is a delicious sandwich, both worth the wait and worth enjoying.

I can't remember a lot about my earliest days. But I don't think I ever had true parents or guardians. I was taken in to a very large group of all kinds of dogs. The dog in charge of me was apparently a black lab by the name of Roger. Kind of funny I guess, but he watched me okay, and I didn't mind his company. He was away a lot though, so I didn't see him as much. But when I did, I always greeted him, and was happy about it. He never saw what happened to me though, it seemed every time _he _was around, the dogs didn't come along and make fun of me as much. I mean, it was nicer to have Roger around, but I don't think he ever once heard a dog call me "weird" or "strange". I never felt like I had to tell him either, I mean...it's not like he would do anything about it.

I've been noted as the nutcase... I was just weird when I talked. I'm sure you've heard one story of an oddball, you've heard them all. Except maybe ones from a dog... or in that case, a dog that sees deeper meaning in things than several others do. In so many cases, I'd point out something that must have sounded just completely random to everyone who heard me. I'd zone out in thought a lot of times, and I was commonly silent. These things just happen, I can't help it really. But the thought that no one likes it makes me wonder if I should change myself. I started to regret being who I am, and I became silent, and even felt unwanted by everyone around me.

There was always an event that I would just start thinking to myself. When I got bored or deep in thought, I'd randomly brush my claws on the ground. Back and forth usually, and eventually it had a beat to it. I know, weird, but it soon got me moving my paws really fast, but something else too. Despite my small size, I could run like the wind! Managed to be slick, and I used my movements to zig-zag a lot. My paws could really move fast, and I could make very slick and sharp turns. Just inches from a brick wall, and I can _still _turn just in time to not run into it. How cool and strange is that?

This ticked off a lot of dogs though. I was getting more attention this way, but it did feel kind of awkward. All I was doing was just running, I just like to run, but apparently it makes the others mad. I was even approached by a large, muscular female doberman who challenged me to a race. She was much bigger and older then me so... I actually got pretty scared. It ended up going okay, I mean, I wasn't crushed by the dog, but I almost was by a wall. In front of me was a brick wall, and I couldn't turn fast enough from nervousness kicking in. I would have smashed against it if I didn't suddenly _run_ right up the wall. For a terrifying two seconds I was off the ground, and when I hit the ground, apparently I was in the lead and just_ barely_ won. It was astounding!

Afterword, I thought the doberman would slash me to pieces. She didn't look happy at all. As she came up to me I expected a single paw swipe to violently yank out both of my eyes. But instead, she loudly announced that no one will come near me or else she'll tare them to scraps. It wasn't till later that someone told me I was now THE fastest dog in town. I had just beat the champ... and now the champ became my bodyguard.

Things changed after that. Champ is what I refereed her to, and she served as the most incredible guardian. Several times, she simply threatened some dogs not to come near me, and it worked every time. The last one I remember was a group of dogs that approached me and already they were calling me a bunch of things. I was trying to walk away, but one got in my face and demanded if I was listening to him. As you may have guessed, Champ came out asking me if they were giving me trouble. Nervously, I responded that they weren't, and she looked at me, assuming I was hiding the truth. She stepped between me and the other dogs, baring her teeth at them. They seemingly wanted her to "bring it on", and... in short, after that there was a comical dog fight, and then no one ever seemed to want to come around me again.

Honestly, those were back in the days... things nothing but went downhill just weeks later. Around the time, the dogs in the area began to go rogue or something. I thought this gang was bound and united, but I was wrong when I saw more fights break out then ever before. Some dogs just wanted to leave, and they did... but it was usually after receiving bloody wounds after a fight. One time there was some dog that must have gotten beat up hard, but I never saw who it was, it was crowded. Champ walked in front of me, telling me I should go. I think she saw me shuddering in place. She took me to an alleyway a good distance from the scene. She actually asked if I was okay and I responded that I wasn't sure. She did something I didn't expect, and she brushed the top of my head with her paw, telling me to just relax and not worry about anything. After that she raced back behind the side of the building.

I laid there, very emotionally captivated. I don't remember ever being treated that kindly by anyone. I realized that despite these dogs that treated me like dirt, there was one that actually made me feel special. It was the dog that everyone looked up to. It comforted me more than anything. I knew that I could trust her, and that things will be okay. With that thought, I rested my chin on my paws and fell to sleep.

I was suddenly jerked awake. It was a dog I knew, around my age. He told me to come see something, and to come fast. Trying to wake up, I followed him. He and several other young dogs seemed to be fascinated in some truck at a stoplight. I squinted while trying to see it. It was big and rather colorful. A truck advertising some Television show of a dog with... lazer eyes or something. He must have been some alien dog or something that someone found, and apparently was a big deal, I'm surprised I never saw it before. I think I was about to go up to the dogs and ask what the deal was... but I must have fallen asleep again. I don't know what was on the truck exactly, but I think I was too tired to even care...

...I guess there's a lot more that should probably be explained. But understand I'm not completely proud of all that's happened. This is my life that I'm about to explain to you... Understand that. I learned that if you listen to someone's heart story you'll know more about them than you ever thought you could...

Even if it's told in the form of a small, worthless black Labrador.


End file.
